Bilbo Baggins
About Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire, and uncle to Frodo Baggins. He was hired by Thorin and Company as their burglar to help reclaim the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor from the dragon Smaug. During his journey he acquired the One Ring, which he kept for 60 years. Bilbo was the first of only a handful of people in Middle-Earth who willingly gave up the Ring. He eventually sailed to the Undying Lands on the last Elven ship leaving Middle-Earth. History Bilbo was reckless in his childhood, always looking for adventure but as he aged, he began to become more of a stay at home Hobbit, living in his house - Bag End. His mother was Belladonna Took and the Took family always had a thing about adventures. Gandalf the Grey and Thirteen Dwarves including Thorin Oakenshield turned up at his house and made themselves at home, eventhoughh Bilbo had no idea what was going on. They ate all his food and then Gamdalf invited him on the quest. The next day, they were gone and Bilbo decided to follow, running after them and signing the contract. Bilbo started to make friends with some of the dwarves, specificlaly Fili, Kili and Bofur. When the Company comes across Trolls and is captured Bilbo stalls them long enough for Gandalf to arrive and the sun to come up. In the Trolls cave Gandalf finds a small Elvish blade and gives it to Bilbo. In Rivendell, Elrond offers to let him stay in the elf lands but Bilbo ends up leaving with the Dwarves anyway, although it sounds tempting. After they encounter Stone Giants, the Thorin has to save the Hobbit from falling off a cliff and is greatly annoyed. While they are sleeping in a cave, Bilbo gets ready to go back to Rivendell as Thorin doesn't seem to want to him in the company. Bofur stops him and convinces him not to just as the cave open up and Goblins capture the group. Bilbo falls even deeper into the caverns and encounters Gollum, a demented creature that Bilbo didn't really know what he was himself. Gollum and Bilbo face off with a riddle competition to decide wether Gollum gets to eat the latter. Bilbo wins by saying "What have I got in my pocket?" Golum thinks this is unfair and sulks. Bilbo really had Gollums "Precious", a ring he found on the ground in the cave, in his pocket and when Gollum realises this he gets mad. Bilbo uses the rings powers of invisibility to escape but even though he had the chance to kill Gollum, he cannot bring himself to do it. He takes the company by surprise when he walks up without being seen. When Azog and his minions arrive and the wargs come down the hill, Bilbo stabs one with his sword and only just manages to pull the sword out in time to get away from the rest of them by climbing trees. Later during the battle, Thorin faces Azog off and is defeated. The defiler orders one of his underlings to chop off and bring him the injured dwarf's head but Bilbo intervenes, killing the Orc. A mad Azog and crew surround them but the Eagles arrive and take the company off to the Carrick. On the Carrock, Thorin makes up with Bilbo for what he said earlier. The company come across Beorn the skin changer and spend the night in his house. In the morning they were on their way again, borrowing some ponies from Beorn. Gandalf left them at the edge of Mirkwood and the rest of them traveled through the forest without him. When they came to a river, the Dwarves got Bilbo to find out how to get across. Bilbo climbed a tree much to the annoyance of the weary Dwarves and got a view of the entire area plus some fresh air. When he returned the spiders of Dol Guldur attacked and captured the company. Bilbo rescues them, finding the spiders weakness to Elven blades. He names his blade "Sting" for one of the spiders said this word when Bilbo used it against him. The Ring falls down into the undergrowth and somehow, Bilbo finds it, killing a smaller spider to get to it. Bilbo realises his violent actions towards the ring afterwards. When Bilbo comes back up, the elves had arrived and we're taking the Dwarves away. Bilbo only just makes it inside the kingdom and he takes the keys for the cells and takes the dwarves to the barrels. The dwarves are unsure of Bilbo's plan but hop in the barrels anyway. Bilbo pulls a lever and they all tumble into the Rapids. After a tiring Orc barrel battle, the dwarves and bilbo met Bard the barge man, who smuggled them into Lake Town. After they head for Erebor, Bilbo is the one to find the secret door. He reminds Thorin that they have to wait for gandalf but the dwarf says their is no time. At the secret door, the dwarves try everything but they can't find the keyhole. They finally give up hope and leave when the last light of the sun disappears. Bilbo tries to stop them but Thorin gives him the key and the map and follows the others. Bilbo finds out that the last light is the last moon of Autumn and calling the dwarves, he accidentally knocks the key. Thorin and the dwarves arrive just in time and the dwarf prince stops the key from falling off the edge. Once inside, they send Bilbo in to find the Arkenstone as he is the burglar. He finds many white stones and knows they were not the one. He accidentally wakes Smaug and puts the ring on to hide. Smaug can smell him and sense his location and starts to mock him. When Smaug uses the word "Precious", Bilbo is forced to take the ring off. Bilbo sees the Arkenstone and continually tries to run for it but Smaug stops him every time. The dragon in the meantime, guesses that Bilbo is with dwarves and with Oakenshield. Bilbo gives away the fact that he came from Lake Town by telling the dragon that he is "Barrel Rider". Eventually, Bilbo ends up with the Arkenstone and Smaug within meters of him. Smaug comes in for the kill but Bilbo puts on the ring, grabs the Arkenstone and runs for his life, smuggling the stone into his pockets. He comes across Thorin at the door who refuses to let him through without the Arkenstone which Bilbo hasn't shown him. All the dwarves race out and Smaug attacks forcing them to jump down into th e gold, trapping them inside the mountain. The dwarves make their way to the halls of the kings and prepare to kill the dragon with Molten gold. Thorin orders Bilbo to pull a lever on his mark but he can't reach it. When Thorin calls, Bilbo jumps up and grabs it, managing to bring it down and causing water to flow out at Smaug. While the Dwarves prepare, Bilbo is chased by the Dragon into the hall where he tells Bilbo or "Barrel Rider" that he plans to attack Lake Town. After a struggle with the Dwarves molten gold trap, Smaug heads off, bursting through the mountain and aiming for Lake Town. "What have we done?" - Bilbo Baggins The Dwarves and Bilbo watch Lake Town burn from the safe distance of Erebor and celebrate when they can no longer see the dragon. The Dwarves realise that they will not be the only ones wanting the Gold. Later on, when Bofur, Oin, Fili and Kili arrive, Bilbo tries to stop them from going to Thorin who has become sick over the gold. They ignore him and continue to walk past him. When the dwarves ready for war, Thorin gives Bilbo a Mithras coat, telling him that he is going to need it. Bilbo gets horrified by Thorin's selfishness and his refusal to stay true to his word on sharing the gold with the men of Lake Town who need it the most. Thorin spots Bilbo looking at something and immediately asks what it is, since he is desperately looking for the Arkenstone. Bilbo instead shows him the Acorn he took from Beorns garden. Bilbo asks Balin wether the Arkenstone should be kept from Thorin, without telling him that he had the stone. After Balin tells him that it would be best taken from him, Bilbo leaves and enters Dale, giving the Arkenstone to Bard and reuniting with Gandalf. Gandalf tells an annoyed Alfrid to watch Bilbo and make sure that he didn't come with the armies to the gates of Erebor even though he wanted to. Bilbo leaves for the mountain anyway and when Thorin claims that the stone Bard has cannot be the real Arkenstone, Bilbo reveals that it is and that he took it as his 14th share of the treasure. Thorin, enraged, orders Bilbo to be thrown off the edge but none of the dwarves will do it. Thorin decides to do it himself and the dwarves try to stop him but they are interrupted by Gandalf from below. Thorin states that he never again would get mixed up in the affairs of Hobbits or Wizards again. Bilbo quickly climbs down to safety and is present when the Iron Hills dwarves arrive and when Azog's orc soldiers arrive. Bilbo follows Gandalf and the men into Dale where he fights the orcs. When Thorin exits Erebor, Bilbo is on a wall and can see. When Legolas and Tauriel arrive and warn Gandalf of the incoming orc army from Gundabad, Bilbo volunteers to go warn the dwarves on Ravenhill, telling Gandalf that he would not be seen And puts on the ring. Bilbo arrives at Ravenhill just in time to see Azog appear and slaughter Fili. The Orc Berserkers from Gundabad arrive and storm the icy hill. Dwalin and Kili are caught up fighting them and Bilbo starts throwing stones at their heads and knocking them out while Thorin takes on Azog. Bolg is passing and knocks Bilbo out with the end of his mace. When Bilbo woke up, the Eagles had arrived and Bilbo makes his way down to where Thorin has slain Azog and is laying. Thorin makes up to the hobbit for the events in Erebor before he dies. Bilbo Grieves Thorin and the other surviving dwarves arrive. Bilbo leaves the following day, saying goodbye to the dwarves, (Balin in particular), and Gandalf goes with him. Gandalf leaves Bilbo near the outskirts of the Shire and tells Bilbo that he knows of the magic ring which Bilbo afterward claimed to have dropped during the battle. Bilbo arrives in Hobbiton just in time to see the people of the town taking all his items. He quickly stops the auction of Bag End and snatches the spoons from Lobelia, his cousin. He finally moves back in. Years later, just before Bilbo's 111th birthday party, Bilbo starts to write about his adventures and Frodo, his nephew and adopted son, tries to read it but Bilbo tells him that it's not for reading yet and waves him off. Bilbo has a sign written on the gate saying - NO ADMITANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUISNESS. When Gandalf knocks on the door, Bilbo calls out, yelling that he wouldn't have any more relatives or cousins at his doorsteps, when Gandalf reveals that it is him, Bilbo quickly lets him in. During the party their is many of Gandalf's fireworks and Bilbo's stories and eventually Bibo gets up to Speak to the crowds. Bilbo suddenly puts on the ring and disappears to the crowds shock. Gandalf meets Bilbo inside Bag End and makes him leave the ring for Frodo. Once Frodo arrives Bilbo has gone. Bilbomsees Frodo in Rivendell again when tHe Hobbits and Aragorn reach the Eleven lands. Before Frodo leaves, Bilbo gives younger Hobbit his Mithril coat and his sword - Sting. Bilbo's coat protects Bilbo's life from the Cave Troll in Moria. Once Sauron is defeated and Frodo returns to the shire and Bilbo Goes with Frodo, Gandalf and many of the Elves across the sea at Grey Havens at Bilbo's very old age. Appearances The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King Weapons and Items * Sting - The Sword that Gandalf finds in the troll hoard and gives to Bilbo. It is an Elvish Blade and glows when Orcs are near. * The One Ring - The One Ring that Bilbo picks up in Gollums cave, forged by Sauron so many years ago. Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Good Articles Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Ring Bearers Category:Company Of Thorin Oakenshield